creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Spinpasta wiki is still very much alive. (Spinpasta 2.0 has since been abandoned) You can also use pastebin for the same purpose, but personally I would try uploading it to Spinpasta first and seeing what kind of feedback you get before making a Spinoff Appeal. (As we are pretty stringent on quality standards with spinoffs.) Best of luck to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I assume blogspot operates outside of this wiki and you mean you aren't going to upload it onto a blog here? If that's the case, that should be fine and then you just provide a blogspot link when you make the Spinoff Appealas well as following the rules posted on that page. All that being said, this wiki is stricter on judgement of "lost episode" pastas due to a lot of Cliches and tropes that are overly-common and are best avoided, so don't be too discouraged if the appeal is turned down. (Looking at the appeals, very few have actually been cleared.) Whereas, you might find a greater audience at Spinpasta wiki because that wiki caters to "Lost Episode", "Haunted Gaming", and other subjects that are a Blacklisted subject here so users will actually be seeking out stories/genres that you intend on uploading. (Typically not allowed here unless the quality is amazingly good and well-written.) Hope it goes in your favor, happy writing! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the confusion. I meant to say, do not upload it onto a blog here. That is a Blogicle and will result in it being deleted. I assumed you meant you were going to upload it onto blogspot and use the link in the appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds good, just remember if you decide to post it to the WW to state that you are going to take it to the Spinoff Appeal before uploading it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Advice Personally if I were in your shoes, I would go to the Spinpasta wiki and upload it there first. Then I would copy/paste the story into a forum post on the writer's workshop explaining that you plan to go to Spinoff Appeal after getting feedback. While you are waiting for a response on the WW (As it can take a couple of days), you can see if anyone has any feedback on the story on Spinpasta or if there are any large formatting issues. Based on the responses in those two areas, you can re-adjust your story for the spinoff appeal based on what users feel like you need to build on/what is already good. To do an entry on the WW, simply go here and click on "What do you want to talk about?" (This will be the header/title) then below paste the story into the "post a new message to the writer's workshop board" section. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with a lengthy story. Some of the best creepy pastas are lengthy. Best of luck to ya with writing/editing! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Odd, you can try using this template on your user page to link to them. WORDS So for example, if you want to link to your Spinpasta account you would put this: My Spinpasta Account. (View in editor to see what I did exactly if you are confused as to what I am talking about.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Same as on here, you can edit, but you can't change the plot/remove key elements. Keep your edits focused and avoid making minor multiple edits to the same article when one larger edit serves the same purpose. Here's the SITE RULES as they are virtually the same on both wikis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is correct, you can't change the plot in any way. (Unless it is to fix a continuity error like the author mistakenly changing a character's name and forgetting to do that to all instances on the story.) It is encouraged that you leave a mention in the "Summary" section explaining what you did/changed. (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) Also take note that region-specific spelling is fine. So there is no need to change words like color/colour, defense/defence, etc. to their counterpart. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I haven't had time, I've been doing QC (Quality Control), editing, and responding to questions. The downside to being administrator on this fine website is sometimes you can't find the time you want to sit down and read (or write.) I'll try to get around to it when I have some free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:QC and other questions I look over user's edits to stories to make sure they are good and not vandalism. I also monitor comments and photos uploaded to make sure no one is spamming or uploading pornographic images. I also check stories to make sure they aren't extremely Cliched and their plot is up to snuff. (For example, the story you just edited was unfortunately not up to Quality Standards and had a number of cliches. (Pitch-black eyes, music playing in reverse, "blood everywhere!" etc.) that when combined with the real lack of plot (it basically described the episode and had little conflict or drive moving the story along.) brought the stories quality down. Prerequisites for administrator is typically focused on time (how long have you been here? 6+ months is required), how many edits you've done since then (600+ article edits is required) their overall quality. (Were the edits good or were they minor and missed glaring issues.), and knowing how to move pages, delete them, and protect them against editing. (For popular pages like 1999 that are subject to frequent vandalism.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :If you come across a page where you are unsure of the overall quality, but this template at the top of the story to mark it for review: As for the deletion reasons, there is a (300?) character limit and I try to include the intro of the story in case the author tries to re-upload it without doing a deletion appeal so it can be identified quickly. The reason I gave for that story was: "Housekeeping (removing an old story): Cliches and plot issues: "Between May and June of 2011, My brother and I got a three week break off from work. I decided to go over to my brother's house for five days. On the first day over, we were cleaning out the loft when we came acr..." The user of the delete story can always ask for an in-depth reason and I can provide one, but I can't do that on every story as I won't be able o attend to the site matters.)